


Sunshine and his laugh

by marvelaf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, References to Depression, Swimming Pools, dont be discouraged though, this is mostly fluff, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelaf/pseuds/marvelaf
Summary: Y/N is feeling down and Peter does what he does best, make her smile.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Sunshine and his laugh

“Let’s go to the gym,” Peter insists. She moves under the covers for a moment but settles once again. 

“Maybe later?” she whispers a sad smile gracing her lips.

“Okay, yeah,” Peter sighs dejectedly and he turns and walks out of the room. She hates making him feel this way, but her bones feel like lead and her head is cloudy. 

“Wait!” she yells before her brain could stop the speech. Peter whips his head around and peeks back through the doorway. “Gimme a minute to get ready and I’ll come.” 

“Yeah,” Peter smiles brightly, “take your time, no rush.” Y/N nods and slowly peels the covers from her body. 

After a few minutes, she steps out of the bathroom in her work out clothes. Peter notices the way her skin lacks its usual glow, and the way her eyes seem duller then they had a few days ago. It breaks his heart to see, but he knows that coming to the gym will help. 

Once the two enter the empty gym, Peter immediately starts to tape up her hands. She tries to wiggle them out of his grasp, but he won’t let her.

“I don’t need this,” she mutters, succumbing to his hold on her wrists. 

“Yes, you do. I’m not gonna watch you bleed all over these bags,” Peter chuckles. She won’t tell him the seeing the split knuckles and blood seeping from the wounds makes her feel something. 

Once he finishes, Y/N walks over to the punching bags, and slowly works up to beating the absolute shit out of it. It’s one of Captain Roger’s bags, so it holds its own well, but that only infuriates her more. Eventually, she tires of hitting the bag and sits on one of the many benches to watch Peter do his thing. 

“We should go in the pool!” Peter shouts as he hangs from the ceiling on a web. Y/N shrugs slightly. “Or, I’ll go in the pool, and you soak up some sun?” Peter offers. 

That’s exactly where Y/N finds herself after they leave the gym. She pulls off her shirt and sits on a deck chair in her sports bra, watching Peter make impossible jumps into the pool. Before she can notice, the mix of the sunshine and Peter’s booming laugh brighten her mood a bit. She finds herself smiling when Peter splashes her with a bit of water in his most recent jump. 

“You sure you don’t want to cool off?” Peter asks a small smirk on his lips. 

“Maybe I’ll just dip my feet in?” Y/N says, giving a small smile. She gets up and walks over to the edge of the pool, where Peter meets her. The water is cool on her feet and after being warmed by the sun, it feels nice. Peter’s wet hair nudges her knee a bit and she giggles at the feeling. 

“That tickles,” she murmurs. Peter breaks out in a grin before pressing a kiss to her knee cap. Shortly after that, he grabs Y/N by the ankle and pulls her into the pool. Sputtering, her head breaks the water to find Peter cackling. 

“You ass!” she laughs, splashing Peter in the face with the water. He makes a grab at her waist to pull her down again, but she dodges his attacks, and dunks him a bit. When Peter comes back up for a breath he pouts, before pulling Y/N in for a hug. 

“How’re you feeling?” he asks. 

Y/N smiles, “Pretty good right now.” 

“Good.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Remember, writers live on kudos and comments! 
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr: [marvel-af](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/marvel-af)


End file.
